


Realizations

by chuwaeyo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Lena x Fem!reader  (my first supergirl fic had to go to her are you kidding me)“I realized that you mean so much to me - I’ve never felt safer or more at peace with anyone else by my side, and Supergirl saves me more often than your usual CEO.” She leaned and kissed you, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so in love with someone.”





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> you ever get the urge to rewrite a series? because that's literally me with supergirl (I love them all but also please asdfghjkl) also I realized just how bad I am at responding to others lmaO I turned off notifications for like everything and I lost two streaks + missed three important conversations/tea!! rip  
> as always @ chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!   
> Cheers!

After another long day fighting aliens, ignoring the fact that Lena's friend Kara Danvers is most definitely Supergirl, and your regular duties working at L-Corp, you were glad to have gotten everything settled by a decent hour for once. 

You let out a happy sigh and leaned on Lena's shoulder while holding your coffee with your free hand, "this coffee was a godsend before we had to deal with the cold out here, are you paying Jess enough? She's like the god of assistants."

"She's one of my favorite employees and knows I would give her a raise if she wanted one, we all know it's well deserved", Lena laughed and squeezed your hand she was holding, "should I be jealous that you're worrying about Jess so much, love?"

"Of course not my darling, you're the only person on Earth I would ever love." You picked your head up and pressed a kiss on her cheek before laughing, "any other planet, it might be fair game though."

"Is it? Good thing we don't have any plans to leave Earth hmm?" Lena rubbed your knuckles with her thumb as she watched your happy face illuminated by the streetlights look up at the night sky as snow began to fall. 

Her own smile grew as yours widened seeing the snow.

She didn't know who or what she had to thank for letting you come into her life, but ever since you came crashing in (literally - your first day at L-Corp you had come crashing into her office and tackled the thug hired by Lillian to threaten her), her life has changed for the better, glad to have someone like you by her side through all the attacks, the attempts on her life, the kidnappings, and helping keep L-Corp running.

Even though snow was unheard of in the area, the citizens of National City quickly grabbed their coats to keep them warm during the unusual (havoc-wreaking alien induced) weather, not wanting the sudden change in weather get in the way of their plans.

Luckily Supergirl and the others were able to stop the alien before they could unleash a full-on blizzard, but the city would still have some light snow for the rest of the night, but you made sure the two of you were going to make the best of it. "I'm glad I could share my first ever snowfall with you Lena, a special experience with my special girl."

"Okay sweet talker, save it for the board of directors, you already have me swooning over you every day."   
Lena laughed and couldn't help the blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Maybe that's my plan since I always find myself falling for you more and more every day." You winked at her and laughed at her sudden shyness when she couldn't answer.

The two of you continued to walk around the city in a comfortable silence, drinking your coffees, leaning on each other, and taking in all the snow. A well deserved moment of peace for all the nonsense that happened every other day living in National City (and being friends with Supergirl), you couldn't be happier and hoped she felt the same.

"What's got you so deep in thought darling?" You looked over to see Lena watching your face for the umpth time that night, her face lit up by the street lights.

She smiled knowingly, and you swore even the coldest devil's heart would feel something if they saw the way she looked at you, "I just realized something."

"Oh? Care to share?" The smile you had on never seemed to leave your face when you were with Lena, and as much as your cheeks hurt the next day, you would put them through the whole thing all over again, she just had that effect on you.

"I realized that you mean so much to me - I've never felt safer or more at peace with anyone else by my side, and Supergirl saves me more often than your usual CEO." She leaned and kissed you, "I don't think I've ever been so in love with someone."

Kissing Lena never got old, and never failed to put a stupid smile on your face while your cheeks turned bright red, "oh geez, you really know how to make a girl blush huh Lena? I don't think I've ever been so in love with someone too."

"I'm serious, I can't believe I'm really just enjoying a nice stroll with the person I love, after everything that's happened, you really are a force of nature (Y/N), I love you." She stopped walking as you reached the park and pulled you into a tight embrace, "I would relive my worst memories and hardships if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you."


End file.
